Fake Crash
Fake Crash, also known as Trash Bandicoot, is a character from the Crash Bandicoot series. As his name implies, he looks like an imitation of the original Crash Bandicoot, except with huge, bushy eyebrows, narrowed, demented eyes, a large, round nose and big teeth (which can be either crooked or sharp). He also has a rather goofy voice. Fake Crash, originally created by Naughty Dog, was inspired by a cheap Crash toy that originated in Japan, with huge eyebrows and teeth. The team started calling it "Trash Bandicoot", and later, "Fake Crash". Biography Not much is known about Fake Crash. According to Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced though, Crash and Fake Crash are equal in power (if the instantaneous death upon touch and the 4 hitpoints Fake Crash has doesn't count). Fake Crash has a better connection to the Japanese games than the North American ones. In Crash Team Racing, he has a voice slightly lower than Crash's. He also has his own dance just like Crash. Fake Crash is generally portrayed as rather clueless and dim, yet as capable as Crash when it comes to his physical abilities and skills. He's a mysterious character who tends to show up unexpectedly and usually without much context. At times he's hinted to be trying to upstage Crash, or even to prove that he himself is the real Crash. In Skylanders: Imaginators, his personality is slightly more solidified. He's a lot goofier and is shown to be curious to the point of messing up anything he comes into contact with. A more overtly sinister side of him is shown as well, as he does not hesitate to use the Cortex Matrix Chamber as a deadly weapon against any challengers. Appearances ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Naughty Dog decided to include Fake Crash as an easter egg in ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. To see him, a player must get all the crystals and all the gems, and defeat Cortex on the player's save file. Then, he appears dancing (obviously parodying Crash's Dance) in some levels. Fake Crash can easily be spotted in: *Level 1 - Toad Village, on the lawn of the 3rd house on the right. *Level 5 - Makin' Waves, on a small island near the end of the level. *Level 8 - Hog Ride, seen dancing on the left side of the road (This sighting is not present in the US version for unknown reasons). ''Crash Team Racing Fake Crash appears as an unlockable character. He can be unlocked in ''CTR by winning the Purple Gem Cup in adventure mode, or by holding down L1 and R1 and pressing circle, down, down, up, circle, circle, down, left, and right, in that order, at the main menu. Fake Crash was probably intended to replace Nitros Oxide in unlocking in order to both irritate and humor the gamers because many players thought that Oxide could be unlocked with the purple gem, but instead they unlock Fake Crash with it. The Japanese version includes a bonus video with Crash racing against his fake counterpart, in which the two bandicoots show a fierce competitive streak with one another. Fake Crash is demonstrated to be jealous of Crash's fame and success, and constantly training to race him. In the end the two racers are shown to be evenly matched, both in their speed and their bad luck. Stats *Speed: 2/6 *Acceleration: 2/4 *Turning: 3/4 *Difficulty: Intermediate ''Crash Bash Fake Crash appears again as an exclusive secret character of the Japanese version of the game, ''Crash Bandicoot Carnival. To play as him, the player must press R1 + R2 + Left + Down at the same time in the character select screen. Fake Crash's icon will appear at the bottom of the screen. However, this only works in the Japanese version, and in Versus and Tournament modes only. Since he appears in the bottom, it is unknown if he is evil or good in this game, so he's considered neutral. Also, he looks a bit different in appearance, being a simpler edit of Crash's model. Fake Crash shares the same abilities as Crash and Coco. His addition in the Japanese version allows a third player to choose a character of the same type, whereas the other types only have two characters available. Fake Crash cannot be selected in Adventure Mode, and the CPU will never select him, meaning that he can only be controlled by the player(s). He makes one more appearance in the Japanese bonus video, where he appears along with Crash and a live action host to show off secrets from all four previous Crash games. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced In this game, Fake Crash plays a major role instead of being an extra character and is given an origin story. When N. Tropy kidnapped Coco and Crunch, he tried to kidnap Crash, but Aku Aku saved him. N. Tropy, instead, kidnapped Fake Crash. Coco, Crunch and Fake Crash are hypnotized by N. Trance, with Fake Crash being mistaken for real Crash. Fake Crash later appears as the third boss. In this boss fight, he has green pants, and 4 hitpoints. After being defeated, Fake Crash becomes Crash's ally and helps him defeat N. Trance, by pouring lava on him. In the final ending, Fake Crash returns to take a group photo of Crash, Coco, Crunch, and the defeated N. Tropy. ''Crash Nitro Kart Fake Crash also appears in ''Crash Nitro Kart as an unlockable character and the fourth member of Team Bandicoot. In the console version, he is unlocked by getting 50 or more consecutive boosts in adventure mode as Team Cortex, and off-road on the track Out of Time in the Game Boy Advance version. It has been confirmed that he can't be unlocked in the console version simply by doing 50 boosts inside a hub, such as Velo's Citadel. Stats: Console versions Speed: 2/7 Acceleration: 2/7 Turning: 2/7 Difficulty: Intermediate GBA version *Speed: Excellent *Acceleration: Excellent *Turning: Good ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage In ''Crash Purple he appears in Dragon Castles where in the 2nd pit of the 2nd half he is in chains. When the player talks to him he says nothing. Crash says nothing either. His card will be close by him, and has the Highest card value.. ''Crash Boom Bang! Fake Crash appears as an unlockable character after completing the Desert board. Unusually, he wears a small patch on his pants in this game, suggesting they may be worn from overuse. ''Skylanders: Imaginators Fake Crash appeared in Skylanders: Imaginators as the main (albeit, unintentional) villain of the Thumpin' Wumpa Islands special level. It is unknown whether or not he is now one of Cortex's minions. Fake Crash hijacked Cortex's Matrix Chamber, and terrorized the Wumpa Islands by disrupting the island's rhythms, sending Bad Vibes through his odd dance moves and lack of rhythm, which threatened to tear the islands apart. Fake Crash is shown to antagonize Crash, Cortex, and the rest of the Skylanders, battling them in a bossfight when they attempt to stop him. He uses the chamber as a robotic suit to destroy the heroes on his dangerous dancefloor. Once the player defeats him, the Cortex Matrix Chamber breaks down, putting Fake Crash's destruction of the islands to an end. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Vicarious Visions decided to include Fake Crash as an easter egg in all three remastered games. To see him, the player must earn 100% on their save file. Afterwards, Fake Crash will appear dancing in some levels. *'Crash Bandicoot''' **N. Sanity Beach, at the left side of the stone stairs. **Heavy Machinery, in one of the pipes near a platform that takes Crash down to a different path. *'Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back' **The Pits, at the left side of the path, near the first big mushroom, right after the split path ends. **Crash Crush, on the left side of the path while Crash is getting chased by a boulder. **Hang Eight, at the end of the Blue Gem route, on an un-reachable platform with two Venus Fly Trap enemies. **Ruination, at the right side of the first platforms moving in circle. **Cold Hard Crash, in the first ice mirror in the death route. **Rock It, at the right side of space, in the first glass room. **Totally Fly, between a tree and a tiki statue on the left. *'Crash Bandicoot: Warped' **Toad Village, on the lawn, enclosed in a fence, of the 3rd house on the right. There is a pond in front of the house where Crash can walk on. **Makin' Waves, on a small island with grass, and a palm tree, at the end of the level, on the right. **Hog Ride, seen dancing on the left side of the road. He is in between the gas station and the Cortex sign, near the two ramps right next to each other. **Area 51?, left side of the road near a tall cactus, on a left turn. **Future Tense, near the end of the death route, on a building to the right. Manga Fake Crash makes an appearance in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Although the character does not physically appear, Cortex disguises himself to be Crash to make Polar tell him where the Power Stone (a crystal) is, and ironically the costume resembles Fake Crash. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' (cameo) *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' (Japan version only) *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Twinsanity (scrapped) *Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Boom Bang!'' *''Skylanders: Imaginators'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' (cameo) *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery See: Fake Crash/Gallery Trivia *In Crash Team Racing, Fake Crash and N. Tropy are the only two characters not to have their own race track based on themselves. *Fake Crash is one of the two characters that has been evil, good, and neutral, the other being Penta Penguin. He is evil in CTR (as evidenced by Uka Uka being his invincibility mask), and Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced while being hypnotized. He is good in Crash Nitro Kart and in N-Tranced after being free from his hypnotism. He is neutral in Crash Bash and Crash Boom Bang!, as there is no proof for what side he's supposed to be on in Bash, and because no playable character is meant to be good or evil in Boom Bang!. He also appears in Crash Purple in a dungeon in Spyro the Dragon's world, presumably captured before Crash and Spyro teamed up. He seems to hold no malice towards Crash in this, so again, is neutral. He is also neutral in Warped because he showed no hostility towards anyone nor did he act as a protagonist in any way. In Thumpin' Wumpa Islands, while he is the main antagonist, he doesn't seem to be evil, and merely entered the Cortex Matrix Chamber out of curiosity, and caused trouble out of stupidity. *Despite being an established character prior to the game, his origins were fully revealed in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. *Fake Crash's look was greatly modified for the "Racing" series of games. In CTR, his character model was not only shorter than Crash, but also had a uni-brow and teeth that covered his entire mouth, although his N-Tranced look is seen upon his victory dance. He also sounds younger in CTR, sounding around Coco's age, and also speaks in a southern-like drawl. In CTR, all he could do was laugh, while in CNK, he simply spoke Crash's lines replaced with his own accent. In CTR, some players may mistake one of his laughs for the word "Wall," which it isn't. In CNK, however, he went through a drastic overhaul. He now wears green pants, has bigger and bolder eyebrows, abandoning the uni-brow. His eye pupils are also very small, to give him a more menacing look. This however, contradicts any malice in his heart, since he was on Team Bandicoot, and thus, a good character in CNK. *In the game Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced for the Game Boy Advance, while Fake Crash has black eyebrows in the cutscenes; there are grey eyebrows on his face in the warp zone. *His appearance in N-Tranced is almost identical to his appearance in the Naughty Dog games. Without counting the green trousers that he wears in certain parts of the game, the only real difference is the eyebrows which have become wing shaped. *Fake Crash is faster in the GBA version of Crash Nitro Kart, as his speed goes from average to excellent. *The beta version of CTR claimed that Fake Crash thought he was the real deal. According to the beta version, he appeared in The Jerry Springer Show, where a DNA test was held. It ended when Fake Crash tried to dance and a brawl broke out. *It is unknown if Fake Crash is a clone of Crash or not (this information is not said in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped). N-Tranced implies he's from another dimension. *In Fake Crash's boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, the music played in the background is similar to the music played in Rings of Power. *He was a cut cameo from Crash Twinsanity, where he, along with Crunch, were going to be stranded on a small piece of land near N. Sanity Island. *He is the only playable character in CNK not to appear in any of the promotional desktops, or adventure mode. Pura appears in a promotional desktop, and has a default race time in lap the trial mode, while N. Tropy appears as a racing ghost, and in several promotional desktops. Velo's true form was revealed at the end of adventure mode, and appears as a racing ghost. *For some reason, Fake Crash is a very popular character in Japan, probably since Japan is responsible for the plush that inspired him. *He only appears in the Japanese version of Crash Bash via cheat code. The reason for this is unknown. *Fake Crash's in-game origins are unknown, but he was inspired by a rather boot leggy looking Crash Bandicoot plushie the creators saw that had exaggerated teeth and eyebrows. *Fake Crash is the first guest character to be a boss in the Skylanders series. *N. Tropy is the only character in the series to mention Fake Crash's name, when he points out in N-Tranced that his partner brainwashed the wrong bandicoot. *If the player listens closely in areas affected by Fake Crash's bad vibes in Thumpin' Wumpa Islands, the bandicoot's faint singing can be heard. *Fake Crash is sometimes hinted to be slightly more capable in speech than Crash. This mainly occurs in CNK, which includes an audible "...Me?!" from him upon winning a cup in the console version, as well as a brief spoken introduction by him in text form when he's unlocked in the GBA version. His laughs, yells, and grunts throughout the series strongly imply a US Southern accent, based on their resemblance to "hillbilly" stereotypes and characters such as Disney's Goofy. *In CTR Nitro-''Fueled, he can be seen cleaning his teeth with a toothpick when idling. *When originally appearing in ''Warped, Fake Crash's ears were pointed sideways, as opposed to Crash's ears which point further upward. Each of his character models afterwards neglected this detail until the N''. ''Sane Trilogy ''which has since re-established the sideways ears as part of his design. *Fake Crash has a more polished in-kart model in the PAL and JP versions of the original CTR compared to the NTSC version, changed to match his usual appearance more closely. *He carries a green victory flag, which he can be seen waving triumphantly if he manages to defeat the player in ''N-Tranced. *As seen in the Japanese CTR bonus video, Fake Crash's exercise routine includes jumps, sit-ups, and carrying a pair of giant tires. *In Crash Nitro Kart on 2nd and 3rd on the podium, he is stuck through the ground, the reason for this is unknown *However, you can see his shoes at the bottom when he is on 2nd, but when he is on 3rd, his legs can't be seen. de:Fake Crash es:Fake Crash fr:Faux Crash it:Finto Crash ja:ニセクラッシュ pt:Fake Crash pt-br:Crash Falso ru:Фейк Краш Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Crash Bandicoot: Evolution Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bandicoots Category:Characters Category:Crash Incarnations Category:Bosses Category:Character Cameos Category:Antagonists Category:Team Bandicoot Category:Protagonists Category:Mutants Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Males